Slender man
by WOLF TITAN
Summary: there is a origin off everything and this is the origin of a supernatural creature, known as the slender man be careful


_**Hello all this is the titanwolf wel my brother got me into looking at the slender man games and i was wondering how he came to be so i made this for the fun review and tell me what you think of it or slenderman will get you**_

_WE KNOW OF THE GREAT BEAST THE SLENDER MAN BUT WHO WAS THE MAN BEHIND THE SLENDER HOW WAS HE CREATED HERE IS IT'S ORIGIN AND ITS BEGINING OF WHY IT TAKE'S A VICTIM._

it was a cold and dismal night as a blonde haired boy was being forced into the center of the councle meeting room He alway's hoped he would enter this room when he became the great and powerful hokage but no today he was here for what might be his very own death as he was being forced in chain's he looked at the holder who he thought was his friend a young Sakura ucchia it had been about a month since she had gotten her wish of marrying the red eyed traitor and it was also the two year anivercery since he had return from the great war of the five elemental nation Naruto was consider a hero but now he realised that something went wrong as he watch his life almost go to hell.

Near the end of the war Tsunade was found in her chamber room dead but it wasn't from old age no she was killed, it didn't seem like it when they looked but Shizune had saw that her mistress dimond was gone telling she was in a fight, Yet when Naruto wanted to find out who was the killer the councal of elder's and the civilian had refused which made him gain a suspisious reason but that wasn't it right as that happen the so called Great elders had made there great god Sasuke who was known as the traitor as soon as possible and the first thing he did was have Naruto locked up that moment it was no then a week.

"Naruto uzumaki you are now being Judje for the murder of Tsunade Senju." Said the now hokage Ucchia as he said those word Naruto Face was looking at him with a for of hatred as he said,

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY THAT!?" As he felt a wave of hatred go threw him as he looked to see what he ment. "Isn't it true that you were with here the night she was missing and that you are someone that has been wanting to be hokage."

"Well yes bu-" naruto was saying but soon was hit in the craines by the pink haired woman, she was giving him a nasty look as she said,

"You do not speck unless you are adressed you by are great Hokage and my husband." she smiled as she knew he wouldn't hit her but Naruto gave her a angry no hateful look at the woman but Stopped himself as he knew it was wrong and looked at Sasuke who gave him a dark look with thought glowing red eyes almost like a demon and it made him wished that he ripped them out when he was younger but knew he couldn't as the man started to speck,

"Well then as it seem's you have admitted your crime i am now giving you you're sentence."

"What but i don't even get a fair trial i mean what wrong with this." but he was ignored as the door's behind him where being opened, He looked and saw the only two people he would ever care about his wife and son. they were in chain's also as Hinata held their four month old son in her hand she was scared and as he tried to go to her so he could be near him he suddenly was pulled back by Sakura who was using her great strength, almost like her teacher. she then said

"You can be with you're whore and basterd soon after Sasuke-kun has given you all you're judgement. Baka." right there Naruto was about to punch him but knew he wasn't since the chains were taking his strength somehow, so he had to listen and desided to hear what the hokage traitor was saying,

"For you're crime agent the villiage and the hokage you are sentence to die but not just you you're whole family. But it wont be that easy see you're family is going to die right infront of you right now." As Sasuke said thought word Naruto was doing his hardest to try and break the chain's even calling of the fox but he couldn't for somereason and then Sasuke left his stand standing infront of Hinata and the child, he gave a gleaming smile as he removed his sword and pulled the infant from her hand Hinata was screaming in with fear as she tried to stop him but was stopped as she was punched in the stomic by sakura herself and both naruto and Hinata were grabbed from behind by two shadow clone of Sasuke holding them with their eyes open.

"Watch i wan't to see me kill you're freak of a son." The clone said

Soon Sasuke moved the sword right into the throat of the screaming infant as it went limp and lifeless .

"NOOOOOO YOU MONSTER!" both Hinata and Naruto screamed at the same time. But right there sasuke droped the infant and stabbed the sword into Hinata right breast killing her. As Naruto saw that his eye's were turning red as he tried harder to bend the bars but was Punched in the head as hard as Sakura coud without killing him.

-Sometime Later-

Naruto woke up in a prison cell he was alone as he tried to figure out what was going on and soon he heard a familiar voice in his head.

_**"IM sorry kitt i don't know what happen i wasn't able to do anything it- no i could have done something but i wasn't able to I'm sorry kit. I know i would do anything for you but even i cant bring the dead back."**_

Right there Naruto gave the fox demon a look and said "I don't care i want sasuke head on platter and i want his ansestor to suffer _FOREVER!" he was raising his anger up that even the great Kyuubi was scare of and he started to think and then said to the kit._

_"_**Their might be a way but it's to dangerous and you wouldn't be the same."**

"What that furrball." Naruto said with anger in his eye's and desire.

"**I know of this Jutsu that was able to give you imortality but it also changed you it removed you're face make you're self skinny but the issue is that one you do it you're soul is lost forever the only thing you want is to kiddnapp and kill you're victim's forever but you're the ultimate killed, but there no going back we Bijuu fear this and made it forbidden as it could kill even us." **kYUUBI said as he tried to convince him from trying it.

Naruto looked at the fox and said "I DON'T CARE GIVE ME THE JUTSU!" then they Kyuubi started to say,

"**If you want this then i want something in return got it boy."**

"Fine anything Just give it to me!" you could see the blood thirst in his eye wanting this jutsu.

" **give me my Freedom and its you're." ** he knew the boy wouldn't do that it was one of his promises he gave to his father and he did it on his ninja.

"DEAL!" soon the bar's were being removed and The Kyuubi was scared this kid wanted it this bad and Nodded and said to him

"_**fine the jutsu you want it called the slender and to access it you must."**_

Right there he wispered the the hand sign and as he finished he dissappeared without a trace and Naruto gave a evil smile as he was waiting for the right time when the moon was in his sight.

After a few hours of waiting he knew that the gaurd would be gone for the morning and he began it he slowly pulled out a peice of chalk and started to make a upside down pentagram and began the justu symbol after a hour of doing them he screamed out into the sky

_" I NARUTO UZUMAKI HEARBY SURRENDER MY SOUL FOR THIS POWER OF THE SLENDER AND ALLOW MY BODY TO FADE AND MY FACE TO LEAVE SO I MAY DESTROY THE UCCHIA CLAN FOR THE REST OF ETERNITY AND ANY RELATIVE TILL THEY ARE ALL DESTROYED FROM THIS WORLD I CAST THE SLENDER JUTSU." _

Right as he finished the ritual by removing his blood he looked around wondering what going to happen but then he felt pain rush through him as he started to feel his whole body burn up he was starting to scream in total pain and agony as he looked at his hand he looked and saw his arms were thining out till they started to look like bone he then slowly looked to see his arms begin to extend longer and longer till he saw them go down to his ankle he was freaking out and soon watched as his cloth where changing into a suit that was pure dark almost black as it looked almost fancy yet it was also menecing, he suddenly felt his face conformed he ran to the mirror and saw as his eyes were dissapperaring he was able to see but he didn't have eyes. his mouth remained but as he closed it, it looked almost like it wasn't there.

"Hinata, Menma I will miss you." soon his mind was leaving him and he turned to the door and started to walk throught it.

soon after a few hour the new gaurd came out as he had a desire to check on the newest prisoner maybe even give him a good scared. He open the gate window and as he did he saw nothing this didn't seem right so he slowly opened the door with one of his keys as he entered it he looked and saw the room was empty all he saw was a chalked pentagram this gave him a horrifyed look as he pulled out his walkie talkie and started to yell out in it so they could all hear this.

"CODE RED WE HAVE A COLD RED A PRISONER AS ESCAPED YOU HEAR ME." but suddenly as he was about to leave he notice the door was being closed by a long arm and he gave a girlish scream as he tried to open it but as he heard a horrible thump something hit the ground he jerked his head to see what it was then he saw the horrifying monster something that he couldn't handle soon he was trying harder to open the door as he was screaming.

"HELP ME HELP ME SOMEONE THEIR SOMETHING IN HERE HELLLPPPP." soon the radio went silent and the man dissappeared.

Durring the last few years the supposed Hokage Sasuke Ucchia was feeling his mind slipping after the dissipearnce of his wife Sakura who had given birth to a baby boy who he named after Maddara after his might ansestor he had been seeing the being that well he thought this sounded crazy it didn't have a face.

He simple coudn't sleep everytime he was near sleep he would see that thing it had showed up around the day Naruto Uzumaki dissapeared and his whore and baster died and he was still rejoice but he barly could each time that day came he felt he was followed he was staying alone in his office as he was finishing up the paper work wanting to kill who ever had the idea of doing this when the door open he Jumped and looked to see that Neji was standing there he looked at his hokage and said,

Hello Sasuke i was asked to check on you i heard you weren't feeling well." Even if Neji hated his guts but he had to follow this man he looked waiting for him to give him the answer,

"Im good now go i need to get this done and when you go tell your wife to watch my son he been having trouble sleeping."

"But Ten can't she she's watching are kids ok she hasn't been doing well since her accident."

Sasuke gave him a mad look and said

"Did i say could she i said she has to or do you want to be incontent."

Neji was holding his anger in a nodded as he left the room sometime he wished that Naruto had killed him all though Years ago. He left the room and sasuke was all alone he had no one but the silence of his mind, that was untill he head a eary sound. He turned around and looked he saw nothing.

"Hello."

"SaaaSukeeeeee!"

"I Am sasuke." he was feeling nervous when he was slowly getting his lightning blade ready.

"SASSSSUKEEEE!"

"WHO ARE YOU!" Sasuke screamed out load as he was getting scared,

"YOU KILLED ME." soon a strange figured walked through the door going straight at him he saw it as the faceless creature. Sasuke was getting scared as he tried to attack the thing as he reached to it with the lightining but as it made contact with the thing it didn't even hurt it.

This had never happen he was confused and then the faceless man started to talk to him and as he talked Sasuke was being sucked into the creature.

"How do you like that you teme you Killled myyy Fammmillyy so i take yooouu're say hiii to you pink slut in helllll as you will meeet her and dont worry you two wont beee alone when you sooonnn has a chilllled i'lll take him and all you dessendedn't this is for the Uzzzuuumakkkiiiii's."

As he finished specking the finall word Sasuke was completly ingulfed in the creature and then the thing wrote on the wall in what looked like blood

'_**SLENDER MAN."**_ he walked into the shadow and was gone.

_In the world it is said that if you see a creature that is with no face you will be haunted by it for the rest of your day till it deside to condume you all because someone made a single stupid move we forever have the slenderman as it was called,it was said that the oldest known sighting was in __30 April 1945 in his __Führerbunker__ in Berlin. by a man who thought he could take over the world he was wrong he was the oldest in the ucchia clan but he was the last The slender man revenge was complete but since he was imortal and with no soul he will forever hunt for children and adult with the sadness of the lost of his wife and child._

**Well how did you guy like that i mean i know it was probubly crap but hay you got to enjoy a good slenderman story**


End file.
